MegaMan StarForce 4 Deity Powers
by MegaSoul
Summary: Geo has been living peacefully in Echo Ridge since Meteor G was destroyed. But, can he maintain that peace when a new evil approaches the three time world savior, MegaMan?
1. Intro  The World Today

MegaMan StarForce 4: Time Paradox  
MegaMan StarForce 4: Space Anomaly

Geo Stelar, a to-be sixth grader at Echo Ridge Elementary School (assuming that the group ages during the games) has just started the summer. he has gotten a new hunter, a Hunter VX, along with everyone else, which gives enhanced performance from the Hunter VG. but, since geo is so close to WAZA, he gets a Hunter VX WAZA Model, witch also gives special uses for detective and other such work (FORESHADOWING)

Kelvin has been home for a while, so he has gotten to catch up with what has happened on earth, and he has spent as much time as he could with his family. Kelvin has taken up a job alongside Aaron Boreal and Tom Dubius at WAZA, and the three form a smaller version of AMAKEN, formally named WAZAAMAKEN, or just W.A. for short

Luna has gotten herself, bud, (surprisingly) and zack (not-so-surprisingly) to get good enough grades to take part of their school day to help out around the school. Luna becomes the principals personal aid, zack becomes the assistant librarian, and bud helps in the kitchen, and they still have enough for everyone to eat lunch.

Pat has gotten adopted by Mitch shepar, and they both get along well, although gemini and libra fight sometimes (both FM-ians see the errors of their ways and decide to help their past hosts)

Ace and acid, having been found alive, are healed (picture from credits of mmsf3) and although they cannot do everything perfectly like they used to when wave changed, they are very close to being the same as before

Sonia still has concerts, but not very frequently, but when she does, they always end in Echo ridge, and all residents get in free. she end her tours in echo ridge so she can stay there and spend time with geo and company

big wave has turned into a multi trillion zenni franchise, and so offers hotel like services globally.

~~~~~~~~Appearances~~~~~~~

Geo

Geo looks the same as ever but instead of his red jacket he wears a T-shirt similar to the previous with his pendant still hanging down over it. He no longer wears his red gloves any more and now instead of the cling bottom shorts wears dark blue regular shorts. He also switches his red boots out for white sneakers with his pendent symbol on the outer side of each.

Sonia

Sonia still wears the same jacket but she now prefers to wear her hood down with her rosy pink hair showing. she wears slightly longer shorts,and gets a pair of sneakers instead of boots

Zach

After he gives up on that growing equiptment the pip-squeak actually grows about 5 inches which seemed was being held back by the equipment. His new height urges him to get a less stupid haircut with his hair flat down. He also invented an elixer that can make him see clearly without his glasses, no big surprise there.

Bud

As crazy as it sounds Bud actually goes on a diet and sticks to it losing over 30 pounds! He no longer wears his hat anymore after losing it in the maze he calls his room

Luna

Luna still looks the same with her stupid hair swirls. She decides to stop wearing her school clothes since its' summer so she wears a light blue T-shirt with white stripes matching her stockings which have been replaced by light blue capris

everyone else looks the same


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

One afternoon, while the group, (the group, unless typed otherwise will mean geo, sonia, luna, bud, and zack,) is hanging out on the top floor/pool floor of big wave, when geos Hunter VX-W goes off.

Ace-"Geo! We need help!" is all that can be heard before the transmission is cut short.

~~~WAZA~~~

Geo races over to WAZA to find a huge legion of EM Knights, just barely being held off by Ace, Tom, and Kelvin.

X-X  
Kelvin, having recently found an EM being, Orion, can EM Wave Change into Oriven.  
Oriven is basically Kelvin with a helmet exactly like megamans, but gray. he is wearing a gray roman breastplate, and gray slightly laxed jeans, with black shoes. he has a dagger and shield that are stored on his belt, and, when combined, form a mighty two-handed sword.  
X-X

Geo quickly races over to help, but is quickly surrounded by at least a dozen knights. Quickly EM wave changing, he is able to defeat all of his attackers.

-  
Battle Start!

-  
Five battles of three knights each

Once you finish the battle, the knights will mysteriously retreat to wherever they came from

~~WAZA HQ~~

Inside, Geo is told what happened.

Ace-"WAZA was doing some research on a case we got a while back. while investigating a scene, we found this." Ace hands geo a badly burnt and damaged book with the barely recognizable letters {L H} embroidered on it

Kelvin-"We had only barely opened the cover when those Knights showed up and started attacking."

Geo-_L H, what could that mean?_

Character Info

Orion- An AM-ian who was in outer space, watching as planet AM was destroyed. he, also like Omega-Xis, infiltrated the FM space ship sent to destroy Kelvins space ship, also pretended to be an FM-ian.  
Once he knew what waas happening, he tried to help kelvin after Omega-Xis did, sending him towards earth at a steady pace (unbeknownst to anyone, kelvin would intercept Meteor-g) then, orion, having used his powers to send kelvin, was stuck floating in space. he only arrived on earth a few months after Kelvin did.

Appearance- Orion is kind of like a white flame (similar to omega-xis) but wears an orange toga, and a greek looking war helmet. one arm can transform into a sword, while the other hand a shield  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2-Books n boys

Kelvin, being the one in charge of studying the book, was able to bring it home to analyze it overnight

Kelvin-"Hmm..."  
Geo-"What's wrong, dad?"  
Kelvin-"It seems theres writing,and... Oh! A picture!"  
Geo-"Huh? It's a boy, and... Another boy? And he's wearing... Some kind of armor."  
Kelvin-"Look what he's holding."  
Geo-"It... looks like, an old star carrier... No... I've seen that before!"  
Kelvin-"Hmm?"  
Geo-"Before I fought gemini spark, in the garbage yard! there were tons of em, all stacked up, in a huge pile too!"  
Kelvin-"Geo, if you can find this exact one, it'd help us a bunch!"  
Orion-"YAAWWWNNN! ahh, that felt nice"  
Kelvin/Geo-"Wizard On!"

Mega and Orion pop out of the Hunter VXW's

Mega-"I bet it did, after holding off all those knights"  
Orion-"Ahh, my back's killing me"  
Kelvin-"Yours, mine, and ours!"  
All-Hahahahaha!


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3 - Tricks n toys

Geo arrives at the Garbage Yard

Geo-"Hmm, now, where do i remember seeing them?"  
Mega-"Geo, Visualizer"  
Geo-"Oh, thanks Mega"  
Mega-"Hm"

Geo walks around for a while, rummaging through all that can be searched. Then he comes apon what looks like a fortress made of tires

Geo-"Huh? what the heck is this?"  
Mega-"Geo! look!"

From the sides come pouring out a ton of Knights. then, from the tires, rises Crown Thunder

Geo-"whats he doing here?"  
Mega-"Geo! move it!"  
Geo-"Ahh!"

A group of knights charges geo, forcing him to retreat behind an abandned ice cream truck

Geo-"Transcode! 003, Megaman!"

-  
Battle Start!

Three battles with three knights each

Geo-"Argh! we've gotta act fast!"  
Mega-"charge Crown Thunder!"

====================================  
MiniGame! Territory Run

Controls:left/right arrows-move left right  
up/down arrows-move forward/back  
a button-use sword battle chip  
y button-shield  
b button-fire megabuster

Objective-Charge Crown Thunder as you are charged by knights! try and defeat as many knights as you can before you reach CT, while trying not to take any hits (three hits = game over!)

Geo-"thats not CT! look at his crown!"  
Mega-"it's got a (clock/vacuum, depending on version)"  
Geo-"either way, we've gotta stop him!

-  
X-Boss Battle-X

Crown Thunder- 500 HP

his atks are the same from leo/pegasus/dragon 

Chapter 4 - Reinforcements

After defeating CT, geo is exhausted

Geo-"Definitely *pant* not *pant* CT"  
Mega-"You're *pant* telling me"

CT gets back up

Geo-"Oh man!"

Geo makes a phone call to Ace as he again retreats to the ice cream truck

Ace-"Geo, whats happened?"  
Geo-"its Crown thunder! hes, under some kind of control! i cant get him down!"  
Ace-"im on my way!"

-

Back at Geos' house, Kelvin is still examining the book

Kelvin-"Hmm... Oh? an old battle chip, too? and whats this? a date? and theres a burnt word, but, it... '.m..'... Oh! this is quite a find!" 


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5-Tag team

Geo, while hiding behind the truck, has to use a wide multitude of battle cards to keep off the onslaught of knights. he eventually runs out of cards, being reduced to his mega buster.

Geo-_where's ace?_

suddenly, the truck bursts into an explosion of lightning and booms, sending geo flying into a big construction crane, drifting into unconsionous, while watching a white blur fly to and away from the knights

as geo wakes up, he can see Acid Ace deleting the last of the knights

Geo-"Ace!"

Ace-"what, didnt think i'd come?"

Geo-"Look! its Crown! he's under some sort of control!"

Ace-"is that so? well then... it seems like we'll just need to get him out from under the umbrella and into the rain, shall we?"

Geo-"You bet!"

MiniGame! - territory run 2

same as before, but w/ extra controls

L/R Buttons - Acid ace will sweep the entire screen, coming from whichever side you press (L-left, R-right)

3 uses (some knights will have a shield on their left or right side)

Ace-"you ready?"

Geo-"I have been"

X-Boss BattleX

Crown Thunder- 700 HP

Same as before

After you defeat him, he will look as if he used a recovery card, and will seem like he just woke up

Geo-"huh? he doesnt even know whats happened?"

ace-"and i thought you knew what hypnotysm was"

CT-"Huh? where aam i? where the heck am i?"

Geo-"He-he doesnt know where he is either!"

CT-"wheres that stupid organ! ima tear that heart to bits!"

Ace-"Crown Thunder! you're ok now! wha-"

ace is cut short as crown trans's away, toward an unknown area

Ace-"oh. well, thats too bad, he could have been a resource to us."

Geo-"what next?"

ace-"didnt your dad give you a chore?"

geo-"oh yeah. and i know exactly where it is."

Chapter 6 - reconstruction

geo walks into the tire fortress, and returns with an item that looks like an old star carrier

ace-"a star carrier?"

geo-"thats what i thought, too. but theres a sticker on the back.

PET

back at Geos' house, kelvin is about to go look for Geo when ace walks in the door with geo

kelvin-"oh, you're... back."

ace-"actually, no we, just left."

all-"hahaha!"

Kelvin-"i've made a huge discovery"

Geo-"so have i"

Kelvin-"so you've gotten the PErsonal Terminal?"

Geo-"the PET, yeah."

Kelvin-"lets take it to WAZA, via Astro wave, i heard a wave liner crashed"

at W.A., aaron boreal is trying to get what he can from the PET while kelvin briefs geo and ace on what he found

Kelvin-"i was going through the supposed journal and found some very interesting entries"

Ace-"such as...?"

Kelvin-"such as what the PET can do for us, and whAt it contains"

Geo-"and that would be?"

Aaron-"a primative form of a wizard"

Ace-"then it would seem that you've fixed it?"

Aaron-"you bet, i even turned the 'net navi' into a battle wizard"

Kelvin-"Geo, would you like to do the honors?"  
Geo-"please!"

Wizard On!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7 - return of the Legendary One

?-Rebooting...

Geo-"What? I.. I copied another persons name?"

Kelvin-"I never would have thought..."

MM-"Lan! Wheres Lan? Where am i?"

Ace-"Calm down. the years 21xx (remember, everyone aged) what happened to this 'Lan'?"

MM-"He... He saved the world."

MegaMan then collapses, unconsious.

Ace-"Oh, geez, he must have used up loads of energy, for a net navi."

Aaron-"I'll develop a program that i can install into him and give him more EM wave tolerance"

Geo-"Dad, since he's installed into my Hunter, could you study the PET for what happened?"

Kelvin-"I'll try"

Several hours later, Megaman has slept for a while and has been given several new abilities: being able to trans in (transcode 005 megaman legend) max buster, and being able to equip abilities. he has explained to everyone what he can remember

Megaman-"He, he was protecting his son, patch, from that head. the one we faced a couple years before. he came, and he attacked patch, saying, 'generations of Hikari's shall be tested for pure good!' and then, he used this power to take it somewhere else"

Ace-"woah, woah, woah, hold up. a head? and what power?"

Kelvin, walking up to everyone, hears whats going on, and sighs

Kelvin-"Oh, i knew this day would come. and soon, too.

Geo-"what do you mean by that?"

Kelvin-"The head he's talking about, it's title is Duo. He is a human generated program made to test the world to see if it is good or not. but, no matter who he tests, he deems them unworthy. A while ago, when i was your age, i was tested as well. i was able to escape, but with the help of the Satella Police."

MM-"That b**** Duo! I swear..."

Kelvin-"Geo, have you ever wondered why your grandparents hardly ever talk to your mother an I?"

Geo-"yeah, why? does it have to do with Duo?"

Kelvin-"Precisely. Your granfather, me, and you are all decendants of the worlds greatest Operator and Hero,

Lan Hikari"

Chapter 8 - Heritage

Geo-"No way."

Kelvin-"you had better believe it, 'cause this means you too will be tested soon"

Mega pops out of the Hunter

Mega-"are you sure the kid's up to this, kelvin?"

Kelvin-"Sure he is. He's MegaMan, after all."

Geo, the whole time listening, stares off, in disbelief

Geo-"No... No. No!"

ace-"Geo, whats-"

Geo-"Transcode, Megaman!

Aaron-"Geo, wai-"

Geo gets on the wave road and sets off for Echo Ridge's Vista point

Geo-"I cant face a being that has killed so many people, i just cant. what if i get killed, too?"

Mega-"dont sweat it kid, just let me loose and i'll tear him to shreds!"

Geo-"Heh, thanks mega. but that wont be enough."

Mega-"hmm, that other megaman, he said your ancestor, lan, used a special power to defeat it."

Geo-"he didnt say defeat, he said take it somewhere"

Mega-"Aha! so you were listening!"

Geo-"still, we could ask him. and i think i've worried everyone enough. lets head back to WAZA"

Mega-"deal"


	6. Chapters 9 and 10

Chapter 9 - Summer's Still Here

geo, having visited WAZA, asked MM about the power, but got no reply as MM didnt have one, he could not remember. then, two weeks later...

Geo-"School starts in a month?"

Mega-"funny how life creeps up on ya, kinda like a bug."

geo-"i've hardly even saw everyone"

?-"thats why we took the liberty of coming over"

Geo-"Who?"

Sonia, Luna, Zack, Bud, Pat, Ace, Jack and Tia walk into Geos' room.

Geo-"What are you guys doing here?"

Pat-"We came to spend some time together before school starts"

Ace-"Dr. Goodall bought everone new bathing suits"

Geo-"Wait, bathing suits?"

All (cept Geo)-"Go-ah Alohaha!

Chapter 10 - Beach Buddies

Everyone arrives in Alohaha, and head to the beach. Nothing has changed except the Real Wave net that only allows you to go so far has been moved farther out, the pier has been extended, and changing stalls have been put in on the pier.

Zack-"Hmm, it seems that 'that' tecnique wont be needed this time around."

Jack-"That wasnt fun"

Bud-"Hey, my boxers were the ones that ripped!"

Pat-"I dont really understand what you are talking about"

Geo-"its a really long story"

everyone changes into their new suits.

Geo's suit is a blue exactly like his Megaman blue with his pendant on the bottom left. Zacks are just pure green. buds are orange with his fork and knife. Pats are half black, half white with purple splotches. Jacks are all black with orange splotches. Ace's are white with a gray stripe.

Luna has a two piece that looks like her stockings. sonia has a two piece thats pink and has music notes on the top piece front right and bottom piece back left. Tia has a dark purple two piece with light blue splats in the same area as sonias.

Luna is lying in the shallow water, sunbathing. Zack is snorkeling, looking at all of the underwater life. Jack is climbing a tree, trying to get some coconuts. Pat is swimming around when bud jumps off of a rock, covering Pat in a huge wave. all of the wizards are flying around, getting some aerial practice. sonia has pulled Geo aside to talk on the pier

sonia-"i love the beach. the gentle rolling of waves, the sound of squealing seagulls, oh, i could write so many songs on the beach alone. oh, its so beautiful."

Geo-"yeah, its..."

Sonia-"Do you wanna say something?"

Geo-"its... kinda like you. so... pretty"

sonia-"thats kinda what i wanted to talk about. you see, i-"

Mega-"Kid."

Geo-"I felt it too Mega. i'm sorry sonia, i have to go."

sonia-"oh"

Geo leaps off of the pier, Wave changes mid-air, and never hits the water, zooming off to what seems to be a disturbance in the water


	7. Chapters 11 and 12

Chapter 11 - A New Enemy, A New Power

Mega-"Kid, be careful"

Geo-"I know"

Geo accelerates, anticipating some action. when he arrives at the disturbance, it simply looks as if something is floating above the water

Geo-"huh? nothings here"

?-"are you sure?"

Mega-"Geo! Move!"

Geo quickly moves to the left, dodging what seems to be a meteorite

?-"Good, good, but have you readiness for THIS?"

suddenly, what seems to be taurus fire appears, sending a huge jet of fire towards Geo. Quickly dodging it, geo summons a sword, dashes at TF, and deletes him

Geo-"What? one hit and he's dead?"

?-"it was merely a copy"

at first, a glowing ball of energy appears, then it transforms into what appears to be a man ravaged by time and space

Back at WAZA...

Kelvin-"huh? geo's wave changed?"

Aaron-"for what?"

MM-"whats going on?"

Everyone can see what Geo can through his visor

MM-"thats... thats... LAN!"

Kelvin/Aaron-"Lan?"

All three get on the wave road and race towards Alohaha

in Alohaha...

Geo-"who are you? why are you here?"

MM-"LAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

?-"oh, i see, you must be the net navi that poor injured fellow was talking about"

MM-"Wha?"

?-"oh, dear me, truly sorry. I am Epsilon of planet AM, and the scout of our Leader"

Kelvin-"who's this leader?"

Epsilon-"he does not use a name, nor does he need one. but he is more important than most entities in the world"

Geo-"Why's that?"

Epsilon-"he is the reason for your very existence"

Chapter 12 - Meet THE Maker

Geo-"wait, like, the creator of everything?"

Epsilon-"yes. he has made everything the way it is today"

Kelvin-"then why the hell was i stuck in meteor g, huh?"

Epsilon-"if not, it would have hit earth much earlier"

kelvin-"why couldnt he stop it himself?"

Epsilon-"he was busy, traveling to the past to uncover its origins. he eventually did, however, megaman had already destroyed it."

Megaman-"Why couldnt he save Lan? why is Lan dead now?"

Epsilon-"Enough talk. you two blue boys, now we travel"

Geo-"What?"

Epsilon creates a portal, grabs both MegaMen by the wrists, and pulls them through the portal.

Kelvin-"Geo!"

Aaron-"Megaman!"

Ace-"No!"

Somewhere in space...

Geo-"uuh... where? where are we?"

?-"you are located at point X-8762475 Y-9752512 in the Alabane galaxy, otherwise known as the Hyper Dimensional Base"

Epsilon-"you have been brought here so that i may show you something"

Megaman-"who was that voice?"

Epsilon-"Arceaus, (ar-kay-us) our Leader. come, let us make haste. you need to see this immediately."


End file.
